Miracle
by Lea.Vuillaume
Summary: "She just couldn't watch you die" Alaric said And really Caroline didn't intent for Klaus death to happen at all


_**Miracle**_

**Klaus POV :**

"She just couldn't watch you die." Alaric sight

Klaus didn't know what to say, so he just nod. Did she really cared that much ? Unfortunately he had no time to think about it, Caroline's twins were ready. The hybrid stepped in the circle and just a minute later he felt the Hollow's power inside of him. The whispers were overwhelming, it took him a second to put his mind back in track. When Klaus's head stopped spinning, that's when he saw her, Caroline was walking toward him, her face emotionless.

"Girls ? Now." She says

And for Klaus, everything went black.

**Caroline POV : **

Caroline watched as Klaus fell to the ground, she had found a solution for his problem, but it was a long shot, and so she wasn't sure Klaus would risk it.

"Miss Forbes ? What is the meaning of this ?" Caroline heard Elijah ask

She turns to him.

"I might have found a solution." She stated

"Really ?" Hope's voice called out from afar

The young girl appears from the woods, her eyes were so hopeful that Caroline's heart broke, this girl has been trough so much, and for she wanted to please Hope, Caroline crossed her finger for her plan to work.

"Yes. But I'm going to need your help, Hope." The blond vampire smiles

"Anything." Hope eagerly say

"Good. First we need to get your dad someplace safe, the school is a good guess, you and the girls will handle this. Then me and Elijah are going to see Bonnie to try and convince her to help. Finally we will see each other at the school. Everyone understood ?" Caroline said, her hand on her waist

They all nod, Lizzie and Josie were joined by Hope to carry Klaus, while the blond walked to Elijah, he seemed to be unable to tear his eyes from his unconscious brother. Caroline put her hand on his arm in a comforting touch.

"It will be okay. I promise."

"I really appreciate your help, Miss Forbes." Elijah smiled

"So ! We should go, I think we have the hardest part of the plan for us." The blond jocked

She then flashed away from him and he followed her t'ill they reached a house, Caroline walked to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Caroline !" Bonnie smiled, but her smile faded when she spotted Elijah. "What do you want ?"

"I really need your help Bonnie. And I know, you already did a lot for me but please, it's really important." the vampire said

Bonnie looked between the two of them before sighting and making them come inside. Caroline started to explain her idea to her friends and when she finished, she waited for the other girl's reaction with stress.

"So you want me to take Klaus with me on a prison world, once there that I take away the spirit possessing him and then that I bring him and I back here ?" Bonnie repeated to be sure

"Yes. I know it sound crazy, but... Bonnie, Hope needs her father, we both know what it's like to grow up without parent, we can't do this to her when there's a small hope of success." Caroline begged

"Let me add, Miss Bennett that if you do this, my family will forever be in your debts." Elijah added

"Fine, I'll try, Ok ! That all I can promise for here. But Care, you're daughter will be in first line for this, are you sure you want to risk this ?" Bonnie asked

Caroline stopped for a second, thinking, was she really ready for this. But then she though, if the roles were in reverse, she would hope for someone to take a slight risks for this.

"Yes. I'm sure."

**Bonnie's POV :**

Bonnie was nervous, that was the understatement of the century. Everything went smoothly, and there she was, in another dimension, once again. But this time she had two little girls with her and the Original Hybrid, she kneel at his side and got the twins to kneel to.

"You girls know what to do ?" Bonnie asked, as the girls nodded, Bonnie stood up and took a step back

They started the ritual again as they had done a few hours back, Klaus started to wake up in the middle of it, looking confused.

"Bonnie ? What the bloody hell is happening ?" He groaned

"I'm following Caroline's plan. Don't argue." She replied

At those words, he tried to sit up but the strength of the magic kept him down, he felt a strong pull inside of him, as if something was ripping out his entrails, he screamed in pain and sight in relief when it stopped, only to open his eyes wide when he saw the blue light of the Hollow floating above his head. Everything happened very fast, Bonnie grabbed the twins hands and one of them grabbed Klaus's. And suddenly they were back in front of Caroline and Elijah's worried looks.

"We did it." Bonnie sight in relief

"What just happened ?" Klaus frowned, not really understanding the whole situation

"We just saved you Klaus. Again, if I might add." Bonnie replied with a smirk

Klaus got on his feet but had not time to say anything when his daughter arrived and hugged him with her full strength. He hugged her back, clinging to her as his life depended on it. She finally took a step back after a full minute.

"Don't ever do this again Dad !" She slapped him lightly on the chest

"Promise my littlest wolf." He whispered

Hope turned to Caroline.

"What happened exactly ?" she asked

"Well, it was really a long shot but I figured it might be possible to trap this spirit in a prison world. After all it managed to hold Kai. And the only way to get out of this place is with Bennett's blood, so no risk at all. It seemed worth it to try." Caroline replied

"You have our entire gratitude, Miss Forbes." Elijah announced

The blond nodded at the Original, and there was an awkward silence settling until Bonnie sighted.

"So, it's not that I don't like you, but a little and this isn't really how I had planned to spend my evening." She said "So I'm gonna go." She turned around to leave and actually walked for a few minutes when Klaus flashed in front of her.

"Bonnie. I ..." He started

"Klaus ? You … What ?" She sort of mocked his embarrassment

"Thank you. I don't even know how to thank you, I'll forever be in your debts." He said

"I didn't do it for you." Bonnie answered "Just ..." She started, looking behind her to see Caroline talking with Hope and the twins. "Don't hurt her okay ?" She said looking back at him

He looked at the blond vampire too, and smiled.

"I promise." He said "Even if she doesn't love me." And he flashed back to the blond, leaving Bonnie alone on the streets

"Don't be so sure." She whispered to herself

**Caroline's POV :**

Elijah had proposed to take back Hope and the twins back to the school while Klaus and Caroline stood behind in an awkward silence once again. Once the others were out of sight, she turned to him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Don't you ever try to die on me again !" She exclaimed

"I"m sorry love. Didn't know you cared that much..." He whispered

"Of course I care ! Why would you think other wise ?!" She yelled offended

"I … I don't know." He sighted

"When I understood that you were going to kill yourself, it scared the hell out of me. Stefan did the same thing you know, sacrificed himself for someone he loved, and even then I hadn't felt the same fear. I just knew, that I had to fix it, I had to find another way, because thinking of spending eternity without you in it, this was the worst thing I could think of." She explained

Klaus frowned, maybe the spell was still making dizzy because he wasn't sure where she was going telling him this.

"What are you saying, love ?"

"What I'm saying is … I'm done. I know it's been more than a year and less than a century, but I'm ready to try." She said, Caroline giggled at Klaus's confused look " If you'll still have me of course, I'm not saying it'll be easy, we both have teenagers to take care of, but if you are willing to try, I'm in for as long as you'll have me." She said

"You mean …?"

"if I had known you were so easily speechless … I mean, I fully intend on making you keep the promise you made me during my high school graduation." She smiled

Klaus stared at her, surely looking if she was sincere, when he saw no signs of lies, his face split into a huge smile, he took a step toward the blond and slowly put his lips on hers, letting the overwhelming feeling of belonging settle inside of him, she rose her hand and tangled her fingers in his hair, before deepening the kiss. When air became needed, they both parted their lips but stayed in each other's embrace.

"I do intend to be your last, Caroline. I always intended to. God, a few hours ago I was ready to die and now … Now I have everything I've ever wanted. I don't deserve this." He said in awe as he looked at her in the eyes

"You do deserve it Klaus. You are a good person. And you see, it didn't take some spell in a forgotten language in a city lost in lava to get everything you want all at once. Just a crazy idea from a baby vampire." She reassured

"A miracle. You are my miracle." He whispered

"And don't you forget it Mister." She jocked lightly giggling

Klaus let out a light laugh before bending over to kiss her again.

"Trust me, I'll never forget it, my Love. Never."

_**The End**_


End file.
